Epidemic
by Grasswing of Wingclan
Summary: We all faced our share of diseases. But when one strikes, we weren't the only ones affected. Birds, mice, squirrels, foxes and dogs fell ill to this strange disease. It turns you crazy and there is almost no way to stop to stop it. If we can't find a cure, then we are doomed. ADOPTED FROM: Lolkat123


**A/N: Hey guys, I have recently adopted a new story from Lolkat123. It is an amazing idea and I just couldn't let this story go to someone else. Just to warn you guys, there will be a lot of death and describing of killing, pain and cats suffering from a disease, rabies. This story will probably be much more violent and freakier than my other stories. This takes place after The Last Hope and don't yell at me if later on, my allegiances don't match up with the ones in Bramblestar's Storm. I hope you guys like it and I don't own the idea! Lolkat123 does. I also don't own warriors, Erin Hunter does, I only own Mallow, Dusk and Patch.**

Prologue

A pale ginger she-cat was walking in the forest. There was an odd silence in the clan, no birds chirped and no scuffling of mice or shrews on the forest floor. Why is the forest so quiet? She thought, looking around her. She continued her walk alone and then she scented another cat. "Mallow!" a dark brown she-cat purred, running over to her friend. "Hello Dusk. How are you?" She dark brown she-cat frowned. "I have an odd feeling. Something isn't right," she murmured and Mallow nodded.

A loud cry sounded off in the distance. The two she-cats glanced at each other, worried. "What was that?" Mallow asked and Dusk began to run to where she heard the yowl. "Dusk, no! Wait!" she yowled and ran after her friend. Dusk's brown pelt was far ahead, her dodging trees and fallen logs. Mallow was trying to catch up, her chest aching slightly. Another spine chilling yowl echoed through the forest and when Mallow finally arrived at the spot where the yowls were coming from, she saw Dusk hunched over a brown and white patched tom, barely eight moons old.

"What's wrong?" Dusk asked him and he withered on the dusty ground, white foaming at his mouth. His blood-shot eyes looked around nervously and he let out another yowl. "Umm… Dusk? I don't think that it is safe to be around that cat!" Mallow warned, backing away from the cat. Dusk ignored her and looked at the young tom. "What's your name?"

"P-Patch!" he hissed through clenched teeth. He gave a violent thrash, his paw leaving deep claw marks in the ground. Dusk placed her tail on the cat's forehead. "He's got a fever," she said and Mallow didn't tear her eyes off of Patch. A large bite wound was near his neck. Blood and puss oozed out from the wound and Dusk curled up around the smaller cat. "Shh. It's okay," she said soothingly and Patch let out a yowl, his body giving a violent shudder. "Dusk. He is very sick. I don't think that you should be near him," Mallow warned once more and Dusk shook her head. "He just needs some water and herbs. Could you get some?"

Mallow nodded and walked off, grabbing a ball of moss and dipping it in a puddle. Then, she walked back to where Patch and Dusk were, placing the wet moss at Patch's paws. "Drink some," she replied and Patch sniffed it, lapping up some water before gagging. He spat out the water and hissed, knocking it away from him. The two friends looked at him, shocked. Patch leapt to his paws, head looking around wildly. He let out a yowl in pain and then narrowed his eyes on Mallow. He moved stiffly, his left back leg dragging behind him.

"Patch? Patch?" Dusk called and Patch continued to walk closer and closer to Mallow. "Get away from me!" she yowled and Dusk, terrified, turned and bolted. Mallow mentally growled, hating Dusk right now. It's your fault we even found him! Then Patch leapt, pinning her down. She struggled to escape his grasp and white foam from his mouth landed right beside her. The wild look in his eyes made Mallow think that he wanted to kill her. She slipped out from under him and turned to face Patch.

He snapped his jaws right by her ear and she moved out of the way just on time. She backed away, and then felt something solid behind her. She pressed herself against the tree trunk, a fearful look in her eyes. "Patch? What's wrong with you?" she wailed and Patch bared his teeth, more white foam dripping from his fangs and on the ground. He lunged for her neck and she dodged him. Panting, she turned and saw him barrel her over. He bit down on her leg and she let out a yowl, pain surging through the wound.

Scared, she lashed out, claws slicing open his neck and Patch dropped to the ground, twitching violently. His head thrashed back and forth and he let out more yowls that made the hairs on her spine rise. Then everything became blurry and the ground began to sway under Mallow's paws. Her legs buckled and her body hit the ground with a loud thump.

* * *

"Over here! I found a cat!" a tom's voice sounded and more thundering of paws on the forest floor echoed through Mallow's ears. "That bite on her leg looks nasty," another cat said and Mallow slowly opened her eyes and saw three cats; a small grey and white she-cat, a reddish tabby tom and Tortishell she-cat. "Look, she is awake!" the reddish tabby tom said and Mallow looked at the three cats, slightly nervous. "W-Who are you?" she stammered and the three cats looked at each other.

"I'm Poppyfrost," the Tortishell said. "And this is Hazeltail and Foxleap," she replied, pointing to each cat as she named them. "I-I'm Mallow," Mallow rasped and Poppyfrost nodded. "Can you walk?" Mallow nodded, leaping to her paws and began to try to walk. A sharp pain shot up her leg and she wobbled, falling down on the ground. "Guess not," Foxleap chuckled and Mallow glared at him. "I suggest that we take her to Thunderclan to heal her leg. It wouldn't be nice to leave her out here with an injured leg," Hazeltail spoke up and Poppyfrost nodded. Foxleap helped Mallow get to her paws and leaning on his shoulder, they began to make the trek to Thunderclan camp.

* * *

Allegiances

Thunderclan:

Leader: Brambestar- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Deputy: Squirrelflight- dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Medicine cat: Jayfeather- gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

Warriors (toms and she-cats without kits):

Brackenfur- golden brown tabby tom

Cloudtail- long-haired white tom with blue eyes

Millie- striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Thornclaw- golden brown tabby tom

Leafpool- light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, former medicine cat

Spiderleg- long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Birchfall- light brown tabby tom

Whitewing- white she-cat with green eyes

Berrynose- cream coloured tom

Hazeltail- small gray-and-white she-cat

Mousewhisker- gray-and-white tom

Lionblaze- golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Foxleap- reddish tabby tom

Icecloud- white she-cat

Toadstep- black-and-white tom

Rosepetal- dark crème she-cat

Briarlight- dark brown she-cat

Blossomfall- Tortishell and white she-cat

Bumblestripe- very pale grey tom with black stripes

Dovewing- pale grey she-cat with blue eyes

Ivypool- silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Queens (she-cats nursing or expecting kits):

Daisy- cream long-furred she-cat from the horseplace.

Cinderheart- gray tabby she-cat (expecting Lionblaze's kits)

Lilykit- dark tabby she-kit with white patches (daughter of Sorreltail)

Seedkit- very pale ginger she-kit (daughter of Sorreltail)

Brightheart-white she-cat with ginger patches (mother of Cloudtail's kits: Amberkit- grey she-kit with white muzzle and paws, Dewkit-grey tom with amber eyes, and Snowkit- white tom with amber eyes)

Elders (retired toms and she-cats):

Sandstorm- pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Graystripe- long-haired gray tom

Dustpelt- dark brown tabby tom

Purdy- plumy tabby former loner with a gray muzzle.

Shadowclan

Leader: Blackstar-large white tom with one jet-black forepaw.

Deputy: Rowanclaw-ginger tom

Medicine cat: Littlecloud: very small tabby tom

Warriors (toms and she-cats without kits):

Oakfur-small brown tom

Smokefoot- black tom

Toadfoot- dark brown tom  
Applefur-mottled brown she-cat

Crowfrost-black-and-white tom

Ratscar-brown tom with long scar across his back

Snowbird- pure white she-cat

Tawnypelt-tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Olivenose-tortoiseshell she-cat

Owlclaw-light brown tabby tom

Shrewfoot-gray she-cat with black feet

Scorchfur-dark gray tom

Tigerheart-dark brown tabby tom

Dawnpelt-cream-furred she-cat

Pinenose-black she-cat

Ferretclaw-cream-and-gray tom

Starlingwing-ginger tom

Queens (she-cats expecting or nursing):

Kinkfur- tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles

Ivytail-black, white and Tortishell she-cat

Elders (retired toms and she-cats):  
Tallpoppy-long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

Snaketail-dark brown tom with tabby-striped tail

Whitewater-white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye

WindClan

Leader: Onestar-brown tabby tom

Deputy: Ashfoot-gray she-cat

Medicine cat: Krestrelflight-mottled gray tom

Warriors (toms and she-cats without kits):

Crowfeather- dark gray tom

Owlwhisker- light brown tabby tom

Whiskernose-light brown tom

Whitetail- small white she-cat

Nightcloud- black she-cat

Gorsetail- very pale gray-and-white tom with blue eyes

Weaselfur- ginger tom with white paws

Harespring- brown-and-white tom

Leaftail- dark tabby tom with amber eyes

Emberfoot- gray tom with two dark paws

Heathertail- light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Furzepelt- gray-and-white she-cat)  
Breezepelt- black tom with amber eyes

Boulderfur-large pale gray tom)  
Sedgewhisker-light brown tabby she-cat

Swallowtail- light brown tabby she-cat

Sunstrike- tortoiseshell she-cat with large white mark on her forehead

Elders (retired toms and she-cats):

Webfoot- dark grey tabby tom

Tornear- tabby tom

Riverclan

Leader: Mistystar- gray she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy: Reedwhisker- black tom

Medicine cat: Mothwing-dappled golden she-cat  
Apprentice, Willowshine (gray tabby she-cat)

Warriors (toms and she-cats without kits):

Hollowflight-dark brown tabby tom

Graymist-pale grey tabby she-cat

Troutstream- pale grey tabby she-cat

Mintfur-light grey tabby tom

Icewing- white she-cat blue eyes

Minnowtail-dark grey she-cat

Mossyfoot-brown-and-white she-cat

Pebblefoot-mottled grey tom

Rushtail- light brown tabby tom

Mallownose- light brown tabby tom

Robinwing- Tortishell-and-white tom

Petalfur- grey-and-white she-cat

Grasspelt- light brown tom

Queens (she-cats expecting or nursing kits):

Duskfur-brown tabby she-cat

Mosspelt- Tortishell she-cat with blue eyes

Elders (retired toms and she-cats):

Dapplenose- mottled grey she-cat

Pouncetail- ginger-and-white tom

Cats Outside the Clans:

Smoky-muscular gray-and-white tom who lives in a barn at the horseplace  
Floss-small gray-and-white she-cat who lives at the horseplace

Mallow- pale ginger she-cat (infected)

Dusk-brown tabby she-cat

Patch- white tom with black and brown patches (infected)

Other Animals:

Midnight-a star-gazing badger who lives by the sea.

**A/N: I hope you guys liked it because it took me a long time just to do the allegiances. Hoe you enjoyed and I will see you soon!**

**-Grasswing.**


End file.
